kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Brynklie Brown
Brynklie Brown was born on February 25, 2001. Her sisters, Kenedy and Bostyn Brown, are dancers at Club Dance Studio as well. Brynklie & Kenedy currently attend Highland High School. They are both pommies for the high school football team, The Highland Hawks. Recently, the older Brown sisters and their pom team hold the title of division 1 2017 Arizona state championships. Dances Solos Swingin' on a Star - unknown genre - 2007 * 1st overall competitive 8 & under solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Phoenix, Arizona * 9th overall mini competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Jazz Baby - jazz - 2008 * 9th overall competitive 8 & under solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Beat It - unknown genre - 2009-2010 * 1st overall mini competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona 2010 * 2nd overall primary 8 & under solo - KAR in Mesa, Arizona * 3rd overall future hall of famer solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Phoenix, Arizona * 3rd overall secondary 8 & under solo - KAR in Mesa, Arizona * 4th overall junior competitive solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Phoenix, Arizona * 7th overall junior competitive solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Phoenix, Arizona Time is Out - contemporary - 2012-2013 * 4th overall secondary 9-11 solo - KAR in Mesa, Arizona 2012 * 5th overall secondary 9-11 solo - KAR in Phoenix, Arizona 2012 * 5th overall junior american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Phoenix, Arizona 2013 * 7th overall elite junior solo - In10sity Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona 2013 Forever Young - lyrical - 2013 * 3rd overall power 9-11 solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Phoenix, Arizona * 4th overall junior competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona * 6th overall junior american league solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Phoenix, Arizona Because of You - specialty - 2014 * 3rd overall junior solo, high gold award - NUVO Dance Convention in Long Beach, California Home to Me - specialty - 2014 * did not place - JUMP Dance Convention in Las Vegas, Nevada * did not place - KAR in Mesa, Arizona Twice - contemporary - choreographed by Alexa Moffett - 2015 * 1st overall teen solo - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Glendale, Arizona * 3rd overall teen solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Long Beach, California Trios Bites the Dust - unknown genre (with Kalani Hilliker and Sarah Reasons) - 2010 * 1st overall mini competitive duet/trio - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Deep Down Inside - musical theater (with Kalani Hilliker and Jaycee Wilkins) - 2011 * unknown scoring - JUMP Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona * 1st overall petite duet/trio - Company Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona * 7th overall mini competitive duet/trio - Showstopper Dance Competition in Phoenix, Arizona Sisters - specialty (with Ainslee Gehrman and Brinley Harris) - 2012 * 3rd overall mini duet/trio - JUMP Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona Small - contemporary (with Ainslee Gehrman and Alexis Watson) - 2013 Home - lyrical (with Bostyn Brown and Dylynn Jones) - 2014 Groups Samurai - 2010 The Call - 2010 Time After Time - 2010 Do Your Dance - 2011 Fan Tan Fannie - 2011 Heranando's Hideaway - 2011 Ruby Blue - 2011 Twilight - 2011 Hope - lyrical (with Bostyn Brown, Dylynn Jones, Brynn Rumfallo, Carlee Schield, Jenna Valenzuela, Alexis Watson, and Jaycee Wilkins) - 2012 * 1st overall mini small group - JUMP Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona Nothing Else Matters - lyrical - 2012 Stand in Holy Places - lyrical (with Alia Acevedo, Kenedy Brown, Makayla Casillas, Cheyanne Collier, Lexee Crandall, Alyssa Diaz, Ainslee Gehrman, Brinley Harris, Hayden Heath, Kalani Hilliker, Madison Johanson, Alexis Johnson, Viktoria Johnson, Addison Moffett, Chloe Shippy, and Alexis Watson) - 2012 Circus - musical theater - 2013 Look at Me - lyrical - 2013 The Leaving Song - unknown genre - 2013 A Thousand Years - lyrical - choreographed by Alexa Moffett - 2014 * 1st overall mini group - Velocity Dance Convention in Denver, Colorado Childhood Dreams - lyrical (with Bostyn Brown, Dylynn Jones, Brynn Rumfallo, and Jaycee Wilkins) - 2014 * 1st overall mini small group - JUMP Dance Convention in Phoenix, Arizona * 3rd overall mini small group, 2nd mini lyrical - The Dance Awards Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Goodnight Stories - contemporary (with Bostyn Brown, Dylynn Jones, Hallie Reggio, Brynn Rumfallo, Jenna Valenzuela, and Jaycee Wilkins) - 2014 * 4th overall mini small group, 2nd mini contemporary - The Dance Awards Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Here Before - contemporary (with Kenedy Brown, Kalani Hilliker, Dylynn Jones, Addison Moffett, Simrin Player, Hallie Reggio, Brynn Rumfallo, Jenna Valenzuela, Alexis Watson, and Jaycee Wilkins) - 2014 Say Something - lyrical (with Bostyn Brown, Brooke Flores, Dylynn Jones, Carlee Schield, Jenna Valenzuela, and Jaycee Wilkins) - 2014 * 1st overall mini small group, 1st mini lyrical - The Dance Awards Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada The Pianist - contemporary (with Kenedy Brown, Kalani Hilliker, Dylynn Jones, Addison Moffett, Simrin Player, and Jaycee Wilkins) - 2014 * 2nd overall junior group - The Dance Awards Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada America - musical theater - choreographed by Alexa Moffett (with Kenedy Brown, Dylynn Jones, Raegan Lamb, Addison Moffett, Sara Nalli, Simrin Player, Sarah Reasons, Brynn Rumfallo, Carlee Schield, Kali Schmeltzer, Jordyn Smith, Jenna Valenzuela, Alexis Watson, and Jaycee Wilkins) - 2015 Diana and Actaeon - ballet - 2015 Goodbye - lyrical - 2015 Kickin' It - hip hop - 2015 Luminous - contemporary - 2015 Nature - lyrical - 2015 Run - unknown genre - 2015 This Day and Time - contemporary (with Bostyn Brown, Kenedy Brown, Nathan Hirschaut, Dylynn Jones, Addison Moffett, Simrin Player, and Jaycee Wilkins) - 2015 Variation from Don Quixote - ballet - 2015 Work Song - contemporary - 2015 Flood on the Floor - unknown genre - 2016 Thru - contemporary - 2016 Competitive Pom Highland High School HIGHLAND POM WINS STATE CHAMPIONSHIP 2017 - Arizona State Pom Competition @ Gilbert High School Gallery 12047009 989307354425441 4777664783911811783 n.jpg 10818330 10152626458294401 1663928831170940976 o-2.jpg Brynklie Brown.jpg External Links *Facebook (1) *Facebook (2) *Twitter (1) *Twitter (2) *Instagram *ask.fm *VSCO *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Club Dance Studio dancers Category:Brown Sisters